


Tempted by the Devil

by ThunderRyder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Not Religious, M/M, Mormonism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Themes, Religious Content, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderRyder/pseuds/ThunderRyder
Summary: Aziraphale’s a member of the Latter-Day Saints church. He’s on the mission he’s been looking forward to all his life. When Aziraphale and his mission companion, Gabriel, make it to London, Aziraphale runs into Crowley, a man Gabriel distains. With a blooming sexuality crisis on the horizon, will this be the mission of his nightmares?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Him only thou shalt serve

The amber sea of grain blur together as shades of pink and yellow spread across the clear sky. The train rumbles under Aziraphale’s body, chugging along on the tracks. The sleek, modern, and clean train cabin’s filled with parents and their children, and couples, old and young, chatting about everything and nothing.

He leans into the plush black seat as a waitress sets down a sandwich and a glass of water. The loneliness leaves him more hungry than anything.

Aziraphale plucks his wallet from his pocket, then pulls out 20 bucks and some quarters. He hands it to the waitress who takes it with a smile. The waitress moves to a young, happy couple, chatting about something. Aziraphale couldn't tell, and didn’t have the heart to listen.

His heart aches, knowing he’s over a thousand miles away from Crowley. They only grow further and further apart with every second the train runs down the tracks across the midwest.

Aziraphale picks up the sandwich. Short, small bites follow each other, the flavorless blob sits in his mouth. He forces himself to swallow, gagging at the texture. His stomach quickly fills with heartache.

He closes his eyes, wishing Crowley was here next to him, leaning his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. When he opens his eyes, he turns to see no one else sitting there. 

He can feel his heart break like a glass plate smashed on the floor. He’s been trying to glue it back together, his fingertips enduring the thousands of tiny cuts.

Everyone lied to him. They told him this was supposed to be the best 2 years of his life. 

It’s turned into the worst nightmare he’s ever been awake to witness.

It started in Provo.


	2. In the beginning

Aziraphale stared in awe of the training center, with it’s perfectly trimmed, bright green grass and the chalky white concrete path. Flags of every country circled the lot, sitting high upon their flagpoles. The maroon brick and glass buildings reached out to touch the sun, hanging high in the clear blue sky. 

It seemed like everyone in high school talked about this place, either imagining what it would look like or traveling here with older siblings. They’d talk about where they would go, who they hoped their companion would be, and what their older siblings said about their mission.

Aziraphale circled to the trunk then opened it. He pulled out his black suitcase, set it on the curb, then closed the door.

He looked around, watching all the other families of at least 5 or more children, with both their parents, hug and kiss each other goodbye. He couldn’t help but feel like a neon sheep in a field of white wool.

“Aziraphale?” His mother asked, patting his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, mom, just a bit nervous,” Aziraphale said, staring at the families waving goodbye.

His mother put a hand on his shoulder, “You be careful out there sweetie.” his mother said, turning him around then pulling him in for a hug.

Aziraphale leaned into her touch as she rubbed his back.

“I’m going to miss you, please write to me whenever possible.” His mother sniffled.

“Of course mom,” Aziraphale said.

They hugged for a minute, as Aziraphale savored the warmth and touch before his mother pulled away and padded him on the shoulder.

“I love you so much sweetie,” his mother said, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too mom,” Aziraphale said with a smile.

His mother walked to the car, waving goodbye then opening the door and hopping inside.

_ I’m not going to see her in person for 2 years. _

The realization sunk into his stomach like he swallowed a plate of rocks, as her car disappeared into a sea of traffic.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see a missionary, an older man, probably in his 60s, with white hair, a slightly droopy face and wearing a crisp white shirt with a black tie and black pants, the same attire Aziraphale was wearing.

“Hello, my name is elder Metatron,” Metatron said, extending his hand.

“I’m Aziraphale,” Aziraphale said, taking his hand and giving a few strong shakes, then letting go.

“Azira-what?” Metatron said, gesturing for Aziraphale to follow him.

“Ah,-ze,-ra,-fail.” Aziraphale pronounced, grabbing his suitcase then following Metatron across the grounds.

“And how do you spell that?” Metatron asked.

“A-z,-i-r-a,-p-h-a-l-e,” Aziraphale spelled out.

“Never heard it before,” Metatron shrugged as he opened the door to the training center.

“It’s quite alright,” Aziraphale said, stepping through.

They walked into the crystal white lobby, their dress shoes clicking against the white tile floor as they walked up to the desk.

Aziraphale and the person behind the desk exchanged pleasantries before Aziraphale asked if he got his name tag here, or if this is what he’s supposed to do.

“Let me get that for you,” the person behind the desk said, as he got up and looked around the name tags before handing it to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale stared at the black name tag with print white letters in awe. He’s never seen his name on anything unless someone wrote on it or it was custom made, which never happened, not until now.

“Um, Aziraphale?” Metatron asked.

“Oh, right,” Aziraphale said, putting the name tag on before following Metatron.

They walked past all the white and maroon buildings that all looked the same from the outside. Metatron showed him around the classrooms, the cafeteria, the bookstore, and everything else he’d need while he was here. All the while, Aziraphale wrote everything he could down in his journal, on where all the buildings were and which were the most important.

Their tour stopped on the 3rd floor of the residence hall, a little way down before reaching a door with the number 306 on it.

“And this is where you’ll be saying,” Metatron said, gesturing towards the door. 

They exchanged pleasantries before Metatron left, leaving Aziraphale standing in front of the door.

He gripped the doorknob.

_ This is going to be my new life for the next few weeks. _

He turned the doorknob before opening the door.

He stepped through the doorway, the carpet floor hard beneath his feet. The wardrobe sat in front of him with a desk with 2 plastic chairs underneath the window. In the other corner sat a mahogany bunk bed with slightly crinkled navy blue sheets. A suitcase sat underneath a portrait of his saviors, Joseph Smith and Jesus hanging on the crystal white walls, next to the door leading to the bathroom.

He set down his bag at the foot of his bed before sitting on it and staring at the wardrobe.

He felt a strong ache in his heart, he’s never felt this lonely and empty in his life. Not even when he kissed that girl in high school and didn’t enjoy it for some reason.

_ This mission isn’t what I thought it would be. _

The door cracked open with a small creek.

Aziraphale turned towards the door.

His roommate leaned on the door frame with his shoulder. He had a square jaw with sparkling purple eyes, and perfectly trimmed hair, his rectangular body covered up by the same uniform Aziraphale, Metatron, and everyone else was wearing. Aziraphale looked at his nametag. Gabriel.

“You new here?” Gabriel said, squinting at his name tag “Az-ri-a-fae-le?”

“Uh, yes, I am,” Aziraphale said, a smile tugging at his cheeks. “and it’s pronounced Ah-ze-ra-fail.”

“Ah yes. When did you get here?” Gabriel asked, walking to the table “Got here earlier today, been waiting to see who my companion is,”

“I got here, hmm,” Aziraphale looked at his watch, “about 30 minutes ago.” 

“Uh-huh," Gabriel muttered, picking up the book on the table. 

"What time is it by the way?” Gabriel asked, apparently too lazy to look at his wristwatch.

Aziraphale looked at his watch again. 

“10 minutes to 1," he responded. 

“Come with me!” Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing Aziraphale’s wrist, then dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.

They ran from their room, across the center, to the classroom building. They darted up the stairs to the top floor.

Gabriel threw open the door, before darting in. Aziraphale pressed his hand against the wall, taking a moment to gasp for air, before stepping inside after him.

An older man wrote on the whiteboard, something about their lord and savior and a quick drawing of the angel Moroni holding a trumpet. Biblical paintings lay scattered on the white walls with a big glass window that took up at least 3/4ths of the room, showed off the city and the clear blue sky. Mahogany tables lay parallel like that of Aziraphale’s high school science class, with 4 black chairs each. A few students were there already, a couple in the back took the opportunity to take a nap while one perused through their bible, flipping the pages every few seconds.

“Over here,” Gabriel said, patting a spare seat, and closet to the windows in the back.

“Can we sit closer to the front? I want to pay attention to the lecture,” Aziraphale asked.

“Sure,” Gabriel groaned, getting up and moving to the table closest to the whiteboard, still close to the window.

Aziraphale pulled out his bible as everyone else walked into the room.

The teacher called the class to attention before going over their lesson. Aziraphale knew what they were going to talk about, having gone through it no less than 100 times in seminary in high school.

He knew all about the Book of Mormon, being the 3rd testament of the bible and all. Their prophet, Joseph Smith, was visited by the Angel Moroni who told Smith of golden plates with a new message from God. Moroni asked Smith to translate the plates onto paper and spread God’s new message. Soon, Smith had gained a following so he and his followers head west. However, they kept getting kicked out of town every time they tried to settle.

Eventually, Smith was arrested and killed by an angry mob. From then on, Brigham Young took over and led his followers to Salt Lake City.

Now it’s Aziraphale’s job, and all the other missionaries’ jobs, to continue preaching what Joseph Smith started long ago.

They studied the book of Mormon for the entire afternoon until the sun was starting to nestle into the mountains. 

The class was dismissed so Aziraphale followed Gabriel out of the building, through the courtyard, through the building’s shadows, to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was large with white walls, fluorescent lighting, and grey tables and chairs scattered around with the other missionaries murmuring about either their missions or their lives to their companions. Gabriel walked to the salad bar and grabbed some food as Aziraphale followed him.

He set the tray on the table and murmured a quick prayer to God for the meal. Gabriel followed suit.

They ate in silence for a moment until Gabriel spoke up.

“So where are you from Sunshine?” Gabriel asked, “Can I call you Sunshine?”

“I prefer to be called Aziraphale and I’m from Salt Lake,” Aziraphale said, “and you?”

“I’m from Pocatello, it’s a half-day drive from here, I hated getting up early, and so did all my siblings,” Gabriel said, taking a bite of food.

“How many siblings do you have?” Aziraphale asked.

Gabriel thought for a moment, mouthing off names while counting off his fingers “I’m the oldest of 6,”

Aziraphale nodded.

“And you?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m an only child,” Aziraphale said somberly.

“Why’s that?”

“My dad died before I was born.”

“Oh,” Gabriel said “Sorry about that.”

“So, where do you want to go on your mission?” Aziraphale asked.

“I wanted to go to France but I took a year of French in high school sophomore year and I hated it more than anything,” Gabriel said, that damned smile never leaving his face.

“Why’s that?”

Gabriel rattled off a long story about his crappy french teacher who had subs so often, he couldn’t remember what the teacher looked like, or even his name. Fortunately, the teacher got fired the following year, but by then, Gabriel failed the class and couldn’t take more french.

“So, you ready for the mission?” Aziraphale asked as he finished his food.

“Definitely,” Gabriel said, getting up and walking over to the trash can “I want to see the world, you know?”

“Nervous about being from home?” Aziraphale asked, following Gabriel.

“Not really. I have 6 brothers and sisters that don’t leave me alone,” Gabriel chuckled, tossing his leftovers in the trash.

“What’s it like having 6 siblings?” Aziraphale asked, throwing away his trash and setting the tray on the table next to the trash can.

“Annoying for starters, I have almost no privacy, and a lot of my friends back home are LDS too, so that word is as foreign to me as a sign written entirely in Chinese with no translation,” Gabriel talked as they walked out of the cafeteria.

They walked across the training center, the night sky still a bit blue around the edges but the stars shined above them and the moon followed them until they reached the residence hall. They walked up the stairs to their floor, then their room.

Gabriel yawned, “I’m gonna hit the hay early if that’s alright with you,”

“That’s alright with me,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel changed out of his clothes as Aziraphale hung up a few of his clothes in the wardrobe.

They quickly brushed their teeth, got dressed in their pajamas, then headed to bed.

Aziraphale stared at the bottom of the top bunk, before turning to see the window and staring out at the stars and the mountains as he connected the stars into shapes in his mind.

_ Maybe tomorrow will be better. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it's a bit late, I'm fiddling around with my upload schedule, seeing what works and what doesn't. School started up again so sorry in advance if chapters are a bit later than normal. Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
